Waiting on Life
by In The Beginning
Summary: It had happened once before, when she was young... but now, here she was again. Waiting for the doctors... waiting for life. [Oneshot][MarkusVal]


(And so, we begin with the latest exercise in insanity, called hopeless obsession over Markus. Before, I was just in obsession; now, it's beyond redemption. XD

Sidney and Greg still pwn, though. Nothing can beat the Kasal twins... except for maybe their children.

I'll stop referencing Family Matters now. XD

On a side note, I feel a lot less bitchy. Yay! People rejoice!

And finally... Alexa, I know you're out there... I miss you, man. XD Where've you been?

Let's begin.

Markus, Val © Nintendo)

--------

Waiting on Life

--------

_Riiiiing._

The chirping sound from Markus' coat pocket slowly coaxed him out of unconsciousness and back into reality...

Blood dripped down his face.

_Riiiiing._

Weakly, his left hand cautiously drifted to his pocket; carefully, he pulled out his cell phone...

_Riiii--_

He answered it, shakily bringing the device to his ear.

"Markus, where are you?! You said you'd be here twenty minutes ago-- traffic isn't _that_ bad, is it?!"

A small smile played at his pale, tremulous lips.

"S-sorry, Val... th... things have... happened..."

From the warmth and safety of her living room, Val froze as she heard Markus' feeble reply.

"M-Markus? What's wrong?"

_"Damn, I can't believe I'm late..."_

_Markus sped down the empty street, coming up to the green light at a somewhat empty intersection..._

"There was... a bit of an... a-accident..."

"_What?!_ Markus, where are you?!"

His tired hazel eyes, one of them gilded with blood, looked up through the shattered windshield...

"F... Fifth and Th-Thatcher..."

_"Maybe I'll actually be on time...!"_

_He drove through the green light..._

_Never seeing the drunk driver barreling towards the red light, until--_

"Okay-- Markus, I'm going to call nine-one-one... I need to know, is there anyone else there? Was anyone else involved in the accident, and how many people can you see that are injured? Don't strain yourself to find out..."

Pain shot through his chest, and ebbed in his right arm; nevertheless, Markus let his eyes drift down to the street level...

_The tumultuous sound of the speeding car slamming into his elicited a cry of shock from Markus as the car suddenly jolted sideways, right into the path of the oncoming SUV--_

"T-two people... unconscious, in one car..." Markus gasped softly, the sanguine liquid trickling into his mouth as the gashes on his chest and in his leg pulsed out the red essence of life. "One person... th-thrown from... the other... car... a-and me..."

"Markus, what's your condition?"

_His head whipped forward at the second impact, then back as the mass of crushed metal came to an abrupt stop, brought about by the light post his car was rammed into--_

"The w-windshield broke..." he murmured, almost incomprehensibly. "I c-can't see for sure, but... I think there's glass... in s-some of my wounds..."

"W-what? Okay, Markus, I'm going to call now-- what else? Is that it?"

With great pain accompanying the motion, Markus carefully placed his right hand over his abdomen, feeling the warm blood beneath his hand...

"Th... the blood's... shooting out... I think... some arteries were cut..."

"Markus-- just... just stay on the line, okay? I'm connecting to the local hospital... just hang on, and then I'll come to you... but don't go-- I need to make sure you're still okay..."

Blood oozed over his faintly smiling lips, staining them with its ruby hue.

"Better get here fast, Val... it's... kind of hard to... to think clearly... now..."

"No-- Markus, don't go, stay awake--!"

The phone slipped out of Markus' chill, trembling hand.

"Markus?!_ Markus!!_"

--------

_Waiting was painful..._

_In hospitals, it was the worst._

_"Mom, what's happened to Dad...?"_

_"Well, Val... Dad got hit by a car on his way home from work, and got hurt. Now, the doctors are going to try and make him all better..."_

_"Will they, Mom?"_

_"I don't know, honey... we just have to wait and see."_

--------

After twenty years, Valerie figured that the waiting would have gotten easier...

But that didn't prove to be the case, especially considering who she was waiting for...

Three hours had passed before a tall, thin man in a long white coat stepped into the waiting room.

"Valerie Blaylock?"

She shot her head up.

"Yes...?"

"You came with Markus Vaughn, correct? Would you please come with me?"

--------

An hour after that, Val and Markus were finally leaving MacNeal Hospital; Markus' right arm was wrapped tightly in a plain white cast.

He walked with a limp, but that would soon fade away; the broken glass hadn't done any more damage than create gashes large enough for him to bleed out. Even his arm was only fractured; though six weeks was still a long time, by Markus' standards, it wouldn't be long before he was back to work.

The only scar would be the one that ran from just above his left eye down to the bottom of his cheekbone...

That would stay with him forever.

"Markus, are you okay? You're a bit wobbly..."

Before he could answer, Val's hands were on Markus' left arm, gently guiding him towards her car.

"I guess you've decided that I'm not, eh, Val?"

His tired chuckle elicited an exasperated sigh from the brunette woman; however, despite her frustration, it didn't prevent her from smiling.

"Unilateral intervention, I like to call it... you're staying with me tonight; I want to make sure that you're going to be alright."

"Too bad I'm not staying over under... better circumstances..."

"Oh, shut _up,_ you pervert-- I won't feel the slightest bit guilty about making you sleep in the basement with Nena."

"That bunny of yours was inspiration for the Killer Rabbit, I _swear._"

Valerie laughed.

She was sure now...

Life would go on, as usual.

--------

(End oneshot.

Hmm... not much to say here. Just insert a random rant and you're set.

Please review!)


End file.
